(twins) twice the fun
by ZombieBride.eats.your.brains
Summary: In this naru verse Sasuke has a twin looks may decieve she is nothing like her male counterpart (OC)


The sun beamed into my room as birds chirped outside waking me from my dreamless sleep stretching out hearing a few of my joints crack under the strain.

Yawning I rubbed the sleep out of my crimson eyes, slowing and quietly padding over to my dressing table, smiling slightly at the photo taped onto the mirror; It was of me and my family my older brother looked stoic as ever but his eyes shone in happiness despite his frown, my mother smiling kindly leaning against my father who had the same expression as My older brother, my twin looked as he always did with a stick up his ass and me I've got my tongue sticking out one arm around my twin and the other in a peace sign.

I smiled at my reflection brushing my long black hair into high pigtails (which were held with red ribbons) leaving my bangs to frame my petit face. I quickly got dressed into my usual ninja gear, tied my headband around my forehead also adjusting my fringe so it was in front of my konoha headband.

Looking at my reflection I nodded in approval I quickly ran down the stairs for breakfast.

"Slow down Mika, you're gonna hurt yourself" My mother Mikoto cued wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes mum" I replied laughing while grabbing an apple for breakfast.

"Where's Sasuke and Itachi" I asked taking a bite of the crimson fruit.

"Your brothers are out training"

"Huh, and they didn't wake me up" I was pissed I didn't train with them.

My mother chuckled "that's because they didn't want to get a kunai thrown at their head, like yesterday when they tried to wake you"

I smiled at the memory.

"Well I'm off"

Quickly jumping from roof to roof I managed to make it to the training grounds in time.

"You're late" Anko-sensei stated one hand on her waist the other on her kunai pouch.

"Gomen sensei"

She waved her hand in dismissal "whatever just goes join the others"

"Hey Mika-Chan" my friend Kie called out waving me over.

"Kie-chan" I yelled glumping her I laughed when I managed to tackle her to the ground.

"Baka" she muttered smacking me over the head; hard. But I was used to it by now. I stuck out my tongue rubbing my head slightly.

"How did I get stuck with you two" Sai muttered not looking up from his sketch book

"What cha sketching" I asked behind him in seconds to look at his sketch.

It was of the training ground but during sunrise the light just peeking over the trees even all the dents where me and Kie-chan have our 'arguments' (mostly involving art) were there.

He didn't answer as he continued to put the finishing touches to his sketch.

"Front and centre" Anko-sensei demanded.

In a split second we were lined up in front of Anko ready for our gruelling training session.

"Since Mika was late I'm gonna work you to the bone" Anko stated with a satisfied grin which grew slightly when Kie-chan punched me in the gut

"You'll pay for that" I seethed holding my stomach.

"Bring it on"

Knowing what was gonna come next I jumped back grabbing a kunai from my pouch ready for any attack she threw at me.

Grinning widely she whipped out three kunai she deliberately aimed for my weakest points of defence; my legs. I managed to dodge one and reflect the other but the third managed to graze my leg cutting my longs pants and only just cutting my skin.

"Getting a little rusty their Mika" Kie chuckled darkly.

"Aren't we smug today" I cooed

I activated my sharingan as I tried trapping her in a genjutsu; but thanks to the all so mighty and youthful gai-sensei she knew how to fight a person without looking at their eyes.

Quickly I performed the needed hand signs for fire phoenix jutsu but unlike my slightly younger brothers my fire was blue making the intensity of the attack greater than his.

"Fire phoenix jutsu" I yelled before spitting fire balls in Kie-Chan's direction.

She immediately countered with a water style jutsu extinguishing the flames but the kunai I hid in them still flew in her direction. Caught off guard they rained down on her she used her arms to cover her face but as soon as the first kunai impended in her arm she poofed into smoke.

I cursed under my breath looking around for any trace of her chakra. Noticing a chakra signature in the trees I shot two kunai in that direction adding paper bombs for good measure.

When the kunai disappeared into the trees and saw that all the paper bombs went off I noticed a smaller form then Kie-Chan's fall from the trees.

'Shit' I sprinted over to the unconscious form.

Kie-chan appeared behind me I ignored her and looked over the child probably just out of the academy.

Focusing my chakra I healed the young girl best I could, she had few cuts but the bombs probably did the most damage noticing the her long blonde hair she looked slightly familiar but I couldn't quite place it she had a striking resemblance to one of Sasuke's friends.

The young girl coughed slightly as her eyes fluttered open revealing brilliant blue orbs than it struck me it was Naruto's younger sister, Nami.

"How ya doing kid" I asked moving some of her hair out of her eye.

"Im fine" she said grinning almost identical to Naruto's.

"Why were you in the tree any way" Kie-chan questioned kneeling next to me.

"I wanted to see what all the rumours were about" she said rubbing the back of her head now sitting cross legged.

"Rumours" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, there's a rumour that two female ninjas destroy training ground 3 on a daily basis over the smallest things. And now" she said grinning "I know it's true"

Kie-chan shook her head slowly "you're as stupid as your brother"

"Well we gotta get back to training" I stated dusting off my legs "you better get back to your team"

"So where were you hiding" I questioned

"Underground" she said smirking

"Cheater"

"I didn't-"before she could finish her sentence I pushed her I the gut making her fall to the ground coughing up a small amount of blood.

"That was for earlier"

After a lecture from Anko about watching out for other people we began our actual training, which turned into an argument, which than began ripping apart the training ground and yet another lecture.

By the end of it I was exhausted "where do you wanna have lunch today" Kie-chan questioned

"Ichiraku's of course" I cheered stretching my arms skyward bending backwards until I heard a distinct crack, Kie-chan just shook her head "you have an appetite that could rival Naruto's"

"Nah" I placed my hands behind my head as we walked "I'd beat him hands down"

"You're probably right"

"Hey! Who says" someone yelled behind us.

It was Naruto and the rest of his team, "hey guys"

"Hey"

"Yo" Kie-chan said waving slightly

"You going to Ichiraku's as well" Sakura asked tucking part of her short bubble-gum pink hair behind her ear.

"Yep" I answered grinning.

"Where's Sai" Naruto questioned looking around for the blank faced teen.

"Didn't wanna come"

When we arrived at Ichiraku's the owner smiled at us politely after we sat down Naruto pulled out his coupon ordering 'the usual'.

As for me I couldn't find my coupon noticing my distress Naruto nudged my shoulder "you okay Mika-Chan"

"No" I said franticly "I lost my coupon"

Naruto looking genuinely sympathetic since he's been in this position many times, he thought for a minute and I swore I saw a light bulb flash on top of his head "did you check under your headband".

I shook my head quickly checked I felt the edge of the paper I felt like I was gonna cry tears of joy.

"Naruto this why I love you" I cheered hugging him from the side.

"One bowl of miso-ramen please" I said handing over my coupon.

"Coming right up"

"Itadakimasu" I cheered snapping my wooden chopsticks.

We ate in silence except for me and Naruto slurping down our ramen. After we finished lunch we headed down to the local hot springs for some relaxation.

I quickly untied the ribbons keeping my hair up it fall past my bottom, after I gently untied my headband and removing all my clothes and bandages (only for appearance they weren't because I had injuries) I sank into the water relishing in the heat as they soothed out my aching muscles.

"Hey mika-Chan" Sakura called out stepping into the water.

"Over here you guys" I called out waving them over.

"So what's up with you and Naruto" Sakura questioned smirking slightly

"Nani" I tilted my head slightly "nothings 'up' where just friends"

"There must be someone you like" she questioned.

"Not really, no"

"What about you Kie-chan" she said turning to Kie "anyone you like"

"Hold up, don't turn this on me" she said waving her arms in front of her.

(On the male side of the hot spring)

The boys could hear the conversation and frankly Sasuke couldn't care less who his sister and her friends like but Naruto was listening intently on the conversation.

"What are you doing, dobe "Sasuke questioned

"Shhh" he said with a finger to his lips "don't you care that their naked over there"

"I don't frankly care and remember one of them is my sister" his eyes flashed murderous for a split second "how would you like it if I tried to perv on Nami"

Naruto turned on him his eyes murderous "it would be the last thing you ever did" he growled

"And also remember that Kie and mika can hold their own against Itachi what you think they would do if they caught you"

After hearing that Naruto paled slightly thinking about the torture he would endure for sneaking a peek.

(Mika pov)

We stayed at the hot spring for about an hour while Sakura and I talked Kie-chan practiced her new jutsu she called water puppet.

After getting dressed I decided to leave my hair down but left my headband in its usual place on my forehead, we all split off in different directions.

"How was training" Sasuke asked as we walked towards the Uchiha Compand.

"Good, but I accidently blew up Nami" I answered nonchalantly

Sasuke turned to me his eye brow slightly rose "how do accidently blow someone up"

"I and Kie-chan were fighting and I thought it was her in the tree" I said shrugging

"Is she okay" he asked opening the front door of our house slipping off his sandals as I did the same

"Yeah she's fine just a few minor cuts"

I entered the kitchen to find my mother preparing dinner "need help" I asked tying an apron around my waist.

"Could you dice the vegetables on the bench for me?"

"Sure" as we worked on dinner we talked about how Itachi was doing in Anbu and how I was doing in training.

"I'm home" Itachi called out.

"In the kitchen" I called back.

As he entered the kitchen he couldn't help but smile "you'll make a good wife one day" Itachi commented patting my head.

"And what if I don't want to be a house wife" I questioned on hand on my hip the other pointing the kitchen knife at Itachi.

"But it's a women's job to cook the men dinner" he stated chuckling while grabbing a tomato from the fridge.

His sexist comment made my left eye twitch "what did you just say to me"

"That it's a women's job to make dinner", I snapped I threw the knife at him it should have grazed his cheek as a warning but sadly he caught it with his thumb and index finger "maybe next time baby sister" he chuckled handing back the knife and walked out of the kitchen still laughing.

"Asshole" I muttered

"Language" my mother chastised.

"He is though"

"Teenagers" my mother muttered shaking her head.

After dinner I headed up to my room to relax a little, I sank into the comfort of my desk chair logging onto my computer as I turned on my cd player which began to play in the end by linkin park, which I quickly changed to paper cut.

I logged onto my email quickly noticing I had a message from kie-chan.

Kie-chan241:

Baka you coming to the festival next week

. :

Of course, you gotta a date ;)

Kie-chan241:

Not yet im thinking of asking Kiba-kun

. :

Aren't you a daring one asking the boy out instead of him asking you :D

Kie-chan241:

So, if you don't step up you get no were in life.

Anyways gonna head off to bed.

After surfing the web a bit I switched off my computer and settled into bed thinking of who I could ask to the festival.

My dream that night was a muddle of images I vaguely remember riding a unicorn over a rainbow but the rest escaped me.

I sat up my hair flowed around me it looked like a black river.

I heard something meowing outside my window shaking off my sleep I opened my window to find my cat lyric sitting by the window noticing the open window she jumped into the room heading straight for her bed by my desk

"Come here lyr" I cued.

Her eyes perked up at her nickname as she padded over to me nudging my leg with her head.

Gently lifting the fluffy kitten I cradled her in one of my arms while I scratched behind her ear with the other.

"Hungry?"

The black kitten meowed in response.

"Yeah, me too" I said setting her down "come on"

While I was feeding lyric I heard a knock on the door

"It's open" I called out noting the familiar chakra signature

"Hey Naruto" I said before he walked into the kitchen

"How'd ya know it was me" he asked tilting his head slightly

"Your chakra signature" I pointed out

"Oh yeah you Uchiha's are good at that sort of thing" he said laughing slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sasuke's probably still in his room making sure his hair is perfectly quaffed"

"Actually I came here to see you" he stated suddenly at a loss of words

"Huh, me. Why?" I questioned

"Well... You…see" he began to blush "I wanted to know…if…you wanted to come to the…festival with me" at this point he was a bright shade of red.

"I'll think about it" I answered smiling he seemed satisfied with that and said his farewells before walking outside with an idiotic grin on his face.

I smiled at his childish attitude going to the fridge and took out eggs, bacon and milk.

"Good morning Mika" my mother greeted with a knowing grin

I sighed and slouched my shoulders "you heard everything didn't you"

My mother let out a mock gasp "I would never, I just happened to overhear short snippets of your conversation with Naruto-kun" she looked like she would start squealing at any second

"Honey, you should not be eavesdropping on our daughter" my father said sighing slightly at his wife's behaviour.

"But dear, she has a date with Minato's son" she said tickled pink by the idea of me going on a date.

My father's eye twitched "what?!" he declared his voice rising "there is no way in hell you're going on a date with that blonde haired brat"

"Why not he's a good kid, with high ambitions and further more a great ninja" my mother argued.

As they argued about whether or not I can date I slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed, I sighed as I leaned on the wall.

"So it is true my little sister has a date" Itachi said smirking

"Well news travels fast" as I said that the house phone rang as soon as I put it to my ear Sakura's voice boomed into my ear "heard you're going on a date with Naruto! Thought you said their was nothing between you two?!"

"what the hell! How'd you find out so fast?! He asked me five minutes ago"

"Itachi" I slammed the phone back onto the holder it almost cracked on impact

"You. Me. Fight. Now" I stated facing Itachi.

"Don't you want to change first" he stated calmly.

Looking down I realised I was still in my night wear which consisted of shorts and a singlet.

I quickly went into my room, after getting dressed in my ninja gear I tied my hair in the usual pigtails adjusting my headband slightly.

I raced to our private training ground and noticed that Itachi was already there.

"Why do you wanna fight me anyway baby sister"

"You know why you smug bastard" he smirked at my remark "you told Sakura knowing her the village will know by the end of the day"

I positioned myself into a fighting stance activating my sharingan, I launched myself off the ground throwing three shuriken in his direction he easily dodged them countering with kunai I easily caught one and deflected the other three.

"Your skills have improved little sister" he noted

I smirked as I held my right arm performing chidori with ease "where did you learn that" he questioned.

"Sasuke" he nodded in approval

I ran towards him chidori crackling over the sounds of my battle cry I aimed for his chest but he dodged but I managed to strike his left leg leaving him immobile "you were going easy weren't you" I questioned.

"Actually no I wasn't but you surprised me with chidori" he said smiling "you've evolved from a little kid begging me to train you into a strong independent kunoichi" he noted smiling as I began to heal his leg.

"Dude, don't get chick flick on me" I remarked smirking when he hissed in pain when my chakra hit a sensitive spot.

"Well I'm off to training" I said waving as I teleported to training ground three leaving leafs in my wake.

Since I was early I decided to sit down leaning my weight onto the trunk of a tree in the middle of the training ground, I removed my iPod from my weapons pouch unrolling the cord and popping the buds into my ears I scrolled down my songs until I found something I liked; creepy girl (ghost town).

I closed my eyes as I drifted off into my own little world my breathing shallow as I got lost in beat of the music its lyrics carving itself into my soul there was no pain in my private world all my troubles melted away its melody keeping me a float in a sea of comfort.

"Hey Mika!" my little world was shattered as I opened my eyes taking out my ear buds to see kie-chan leaning over me smiling knowingly.

'Here it comes'

"Naruto asked you out!"

'There it was'

"Yeah, and" I questioned putting my ipod away sighing as I stood.

"So what are you wearing to the festival" The brunette questioned.

"A kimono" I stated vaguely

"What kind of kimono" she elaborated.

"A black one with white lotus flowers on the bottom hem and the Uchiha symbol on the back with a obi. There happy"

"Yes… for now"

"There's going to be fireworks" I declared my crimson eyes sparkling

She 'pfft' I little "you call those oversized sparklers art, art is eternal something that can be seen for generations to come"

I did a no-she-didn't-pose with one hand on my waist "art is something that is fleeting yet mesmerising engraving itself into your memory "I defended.

"Art is eternal!" Kie-chan declared

"Art is fleeting!" I shouted right back

The fight continued like this until Anko broke us up because it was about to escalate into a fist fight "not this art crap again, both of you calm down"

(an: forgot to mention Kie-chan is based on my friend and fellow writer Kie-chan241 and Mika is based on me but my name ain't mika it's Emma but I thought Mika sounded more Japanese.. anyways This is our actual opinion on art "not trying to copy Sasori and Deidara")

"Today you'll be practising and testing the jutsu you all created" Anko stated

The jutsu I was currently working on was called fire dragon like the name says the jutsu creates a dragon out of my unique blue flame engulfing everything it touches right now I was on its accuracy and how to manoeuvrer it best.

Kie-chan was working on the finishing touches on her water puppet jutsu it created a figure right now it was a copy of her put she could make it into anything she wanted her fingers were laced with chakra strings as she practiced moving her puppet around making it throw kunai at targets 100 meters away, she just missed the centre.

Sai was currently working on his ink clone jutsu seeing how far he could push it or how extravagant he could make it.

After training we met up with the rest of the gang (which included: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Ten-ten and finally Lee. And of course my team even Sai joined). Yep, our picnic was going to be great I tried to stifle my idiotic grin but alas I could not my smile was partially contagious as the rest of the group sobered and appeared happier, hell even Sasuke smiled ever so slightly me being his twin and all knew that this about as happy as he could be.

"So" Kiba said grinning wrapping his arm around Kie-chan "you and Naruto"

"What about me and Naruto?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Are you two an item or what?"

"Apparently so" I said sighing.

"You don't have to say it like that" Naruto pouted.

"Sorry Naruto, but if you've noticed I haven't even agreed to go with you yet"

"So is that a no" great now his eyes were on maximum puppy mode.

"I probably have to now" I said letting out a long sigh before laughing arms going behind my head "but what's the worst that could happen".

(there done my first chapter is completed. ZB signing out. Ja ne ;P *peace sign*)


End file.
